Define 'Normal'
by Sako Jitei
Summary: Overacheiver Harry is eager to partticipate in the new student counsel program at Hogwarts--Until he learns that the person he's supoused to counsel is Draco Malfoy. Rating might go up. It might become yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Define 'Normal'**

Sako Jitei

**Description:** Overacheiver Harry is eager to participate in the new peer counseling program a Hogwarts--Until he learns that the person he's supoused to counsel is Draco Malfoy. Draco is anything but Harry's peer. He's a punker a druggie, a gang hanger. But as their peer counseling sessions progress, Harry and Draco discover they have more in comon than they ever could imagine. When Harry's life begins to unravel he fears Draco Malfoy may be is only lifeline. Takes place in the 7th year. Harry's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters they belong to J.K Rowling. But if I did own 'em..well Harry and Draco would be a LOT more friendly, if ya know what I mean.

Draco: Why am I here again?  
Sako: You're my smexy muse!  
Harry: ;>>  
Sako: On with the story! -

I opened the door and froze. Not Draco Malfoy. Couldn't be. Not a chance. Impossible. My jaw stuck in the gape open position.

"What are you staring at" Draco sneered.

The child of an ex-deatheater? Your long blonde hair with purple streaks? Your black lipstick? The eyeliner. . . "Nothing." I muttered.

"You my peer counselor?" Draco asked, clunking ankle high boots up onto the conference table. He tipped back the chair and thread his fingers together behind his head.

My stomach knotted. "Guess so." I though, Define 'Peer'.

Draco snorted. He must've had the same thought.

Exhaling a lonf breath, I slid into a chair at the oposite side of the table. Even that far away, his cologne was noxious. Maybe it wasn't cologne, more like incense. The odor, a mix of musk and sex, made my nose pucker. I smoothed down my black slacks, trying desperatly not to sneeze. Or gag. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" I asked.

"He had some emergency," He answered. "Probally ran out of lemondrops and had to rush over to Florish and Blotts."

I stiffle a laugh. Dumbledore did love his candy.

"So, you wat to start or you want me to?" He leaned back farther in the chair, his boots scrapping across the table top. They left a noticable black mark. Maybe Dumbledore's office wasn't the ideal place to hold counseling sessions.

Start? Where to start? When Dumbledore propsed the counseling program at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm sure he didn't think someone like Draco Malfoy would sign up. No doubt he ment it for people with minor problems. Such as dealing with deaths or difficult teachers. Problems with boyfriends or jelous girlfriends. Not someone with Draco Malfoys problems. He was hopeless. A punker. A druggie. A gang-hanger. Peer counseling? Draco needed long-term proffesional psychotherapy. "In a lock up facility," I muttered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why don't you go ahead." This should be good. "Tell me why you're here." Dumbledore suggested the line as an ice-breaker, a way to open a conversation. Although between us, there loomed an iceberg.

Draco smirked. "It keeps me off the streets."

I forved a smile back. Good reason.

He flung his feet to the floor and stead. His chair crassed into Fawks' cage behind him, leaving a dent. "Oops," He shrugged without picking up the chair, he clomped across the room towards me. "I can't talk to you clear down there." He yanked out a chair catty courner to me and looped his left leg over the back. "I'm here 'cause Dumbledork says I gotta be. I gotta do fifteen hours of counseling this term." He slid the sleeves of his school robe up an inch, and glances at his watch. "Ten minutes and counting." He grinned.

I couldn't get over how white his teeth looked against the black lipstick. Or maybe that distracted me from the earing in his eyebrow. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"What?" He frowned.

I touched his eyebrow.

"Naw, I mean, it hurt at first. Bled like crazy, I felt like William the Bloody. Why? You thinking of getting one?"

I shuddered. Not in this lifetime.

" 'Cause if you are, Wizards Tattoo is having a special. With evey body peircing you get one free tattoo."

Tattoos? Should I ask?

"Want to see mine?"

Was I masochist? I guess so. "Why not," I said.

Draco wrenched his right boot off and stuck his foot in my face. Talk about fumes. "Can you tell what it is?" he asked.

Nostils plugged, I peered closer at his ankle. There it was, a tiny tattoo. "Blood drop?" I ventured, seemed apropriate.

"No." He shoved it closer to me. "It's a ladybug. See the spots?"

Only before my eyes. I squinted. "Oh yeah. Cool."

Okay I admit it, it was sort of cool. "Did that hurt?"

"Naw. The other one did. The one on my. . .back." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I won't show you."

"Thank you."

He laughed, as he tugged his boot back on. I saw his gaze drift down to his watch again. "Sixteen minutes. This isn't so bad. You want to talk about my hair, too? 'Cause you keep staring at it."

My face seared fireball red. Eyes dropping to my sack of books, I pulled out the peer counselor folder and opened it. My hands shook. What am I doing here? I wondered. I can't do this.

Draco said, "Maybe we should start with our names? I'm Dracus Malfoy. Everybody calls me Draco, don't ask why." He drumned the table with his index fingers like a rock musician then shined those sparkling teeth at me again.

It almost made me laugh, almost. "I'm Harry Potter."

Draco stuck out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Potter."

I flinched.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you tell me about you frist. Then maybe I won't be so nervous."

He was nervous? My hands were about to register on the Richter Scale. "Okay. My name is Harry. Everybody calls me Harry." My eyes met his.

He shrugged.

I continued, "I'm 17 and in my seventh and final year. My favorite subjects are Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. I live with my aunt and un..."

Draco yawned audibly. He checked his watch. "Time flies when you're havin fun." Batting his eyelashes at me, he added, "And that's about all the fun I can stand for one day." He stood.

I stumbled to my feet. As I shoved my notebook back into my bag, he flounced by me,"Hey, thanks a lot,Potter." He said into my ear, before opening the door. "I feel better already."

Wonderful, I though. I feel sick.

Sako: Ooh I think Draky Waky likes Potty Potter. 0  
Draco: Wonderful! I think I'M gonna be sick!  
Harry: ;  
Sako: Ok give me 10 good feedbacks and I'll add the next chappy.


	2. Chapter 2

Define 'Normal'

Sako Jitei

Sako: Ok, I got six reviews, I guess that will work, for now.

Draco: Picky bitch.

Sako: What did you say?

Draco: Uh..Pretty witch. You're such a pretty girl. ;

Harry: ;>>

Sako: Whatever..Ooh, Time to answer questions, you two must help!

Draco: Fine. Grabs reveiw sheet. Rujutoshi writes: "This is definetly weird, but in a good way. I just can't think of a better word to use. XP I agree, I think Draco likes Harry. To have something like that like me would freak me out so bad, I think Harry feels the same...or he's just nervous. -.-" : UGH! How many times must I tell you all. I..don't..fancy..Potter...To much.

Harry: O.O;

Sako: Ok, whatever you say Draco. Thanks for the review, Rujutoshi!

Harry: Um..Looks over Draco's shoulder nervously. Okami-Chan4 writes: "And 1 more review! If you want 2 get more accept anonymous reviews.I like your fic, very original and I like this draco very much. Is itan A.U because it wasn't very clear to me if thay knew each other ornot. Hope you'll update soon!" : . . I think it...

Draco: Of course it's au, especially if I end up with Potter.

Sako: Quit being rude. I will try to figure out how to execpt anomynous reviews. Thanks for your comment. Yes it's an alternate reality. In this story, Voldermort is indeed dead. But some things, won't be exactly HP Reality like..well you'll see. They do know eachother, but only by seeing eachother arround. Its..very..very..alternate reality.. They are aloud to go home..

Draco: AshleeBrooke writes: "I like it. You've got a good start. Farther into the story does Draco stop being all punky though? I think i like him better when he's clean and snotty. But i do like the story. Write more soon,alright!" : Snotty..I'm not snotty you silly muggle.

Sako&Harry: ;>>

Sako: I'm not for sure yet, if he will. It might be Harry who does some changing. But like I said not for sure.

Harry: x blue bell x writes: "that was funny! i guess this story is interesting... another chapter would be nice"

Sako: While taping Draco's mouth so he'd shut up Thanks!

Harry: ; Picks up the cascaded reveiw sheet DogEarFetish says : "My first review on a HP yaoi fic...awesomeness!Chalk up a good feedback here!": I think she'd say 'Glad to pop your cherry'. And Mybraindoesn'twork says : "dude!Draco's additude makes me giggle cause i know a guy EXACTLY like that XD complete with a lady bug tattoo. Only Jay's is on his hand not his ankle,...I NEED MORE! or i shall chew on your leg" : Meeped Glad you liked it? Glances over at Draco trying to bite Sako. I guess I'll write this chappy..AU ..Got it.

I rushed to the counseling center to catch Professor Lupin ((Rawr, I want him as a teacher. No agruing)) before he left for the day. Good, he was still in. "It's not going to work, Remus." Standing in the doorway, panting, I added, "He's beyond help."

Remus straddled the desk corner and motioned me to sit. "Now, Harry," He said, "No one is beyond help." He studied me, "Hmmm?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "He's not my peer, Remus." I almost blurted, he doesn't have a peer. Instead, what came out of my mouth was, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a peer counselor."

"The first session is always tough. Beleive me. You probably felt as if nothing was accomplished, right? But you'd be surprised how much progress was made. Just knowing someone cares is self-affirming, Harry. Truly."

"Thats just it."I said. "I don't care." Heat fried my face. There. I'd said it. Now he'd have to have Dumbledore remove me from the program. I had no compassion at all.

"Let's just say that with Draco, there's more than meets the eye."

I widened my eyes at him. "That's a scary thought."

He laughed. Standing up and moving toward the door, he said, "You only have to meet twice a week. Give it another session."

What!

He added, "See if you don't change your mind."

It'd take a left-lobe lobotomy to change my mind.

He smiled. I smiled back even though. even though I wanted to retch.

All the way back home I fumed. The only reason I agreed to participate in the peer counseling program was that I could do it during the day. Okay, sure it was an honor to be asked. And I knew I needed some exracu activities on my record if I was going to be an Auror or Professor. But it was a major sacrifice giving up Care of Magical Creatures for peer counseling. Now I'd be up until midnight doing homework. And for who? Or should I say, for what?

Draco Malfoy. He was a what. A subhuman. A foreign body to steer clear of in the hallways. All punkers were. When people found out I was counselling Draco Malfoy, they'd die of hysterics. Of course, you were never suposed to tell who was in counseling, it'd break the oath of confidentiality. But everyone knew. There were no secrets at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. I'd be ' The boy who killed Voldermort, but died of counseling Draco Malfoy'. Lead the joke parade. I'd be hung out on the grapevine to wither and die. No way, Dumbledore couldn't force me.

Could he?

When I flung open the door at hme, still muttering to myself, my little cousin Dylan was screaming, "No! I don't want it." Dudly, my other cousin, hollered at him. "It's all there is, Dylan. What's the matter? You like Cap'n'Crunch."

Dylan sobbed. "I hate warm milk."

I dropped my backpack on the couch and hustled to the kitchen. "What's wrong I demanded. "What are you doing home already, Dylan?"

He pouted.

Dudley said, "He was here when I got home. He must've gotten out of day care early."

Without warning, my knees buckled. Exhaustion over-welmed me as I took in the scene around my cousins. The kitchen looked like Hurricane Hugo had swept through the kitchen. Cereal was strewn all over the counter. Dirty dishes filled the sink. Newspaper, envelopes, and trash littered the floor. Automatically, I flicked off the Mr. Coffe. A crust of black had burned to the bottom of the pot. Had Aunt Petunia left the machine on all day?

"All we got to eat is cereal, "Dudley said to me. "We're out of milk so I made powdered. Dylan's beng a brat."

Dudley threatened him with a butter knife.

"Dudley!" I stood up, gripped his wrist hard, and yanked away the knife. "Quit it."

Dudley took a deep, shaky breath and lowered his arm.

I let go and he crumpled into a chair to eat his cereal.

"Dylan, sweetie, you want to eat it out of the box?" I asked him.

His eyes gleamed. I handed him the box of Cap'n'Crunch, which he proceeded to dump all over the floor.

I was too wiped out to care, "Where's Aunt Petunia?" I asked, wandering over to the refrigerator. "I thought she was going shopping today." The frifge was bare. Except for a bottle of ketchup and a jar of crusty mayoinaise, there was nothing on the shelve. I pulled out the crisper drawer and wished I hadn't. A slimey head of lettuce rolled to the front. "Well?" I turned to Dudley.

His face readened. "She's sick."

"Again?" My anger flarred, but I forced it down.

Dudley concentrated on his cereal.

"Okay," I siad in a sigh. "I'll go get some groceries. Do you want me to call Mrs. Marsh to come over?"

"Yeth" Dylan said.

"No." Dudley countered. "Maybe he should go over there. It's . . .cleaner."

Tears welled in my eyes. It was my fault the house was so bad. I should've done a load of laundry. I should've checked on Aunt Petunia. "I'll call Mrs. Marsh," I said turning away so the boys wouldn't see me cry. They didn't need any more tears.

When I got off the phone, Dudley and Dylan were at it again. Dudley was pelting Dylan with Cap'n'Crunch while Dylan flailed his arms and wailed.

"Stop it, Dudley!" I yelled at him.

"Why is it always my fault?" He said.

"You know why." I held his eyes.

He threw the box of cereal across the room and stormed out, screetching, "You're not the boss of me."

"Dudley!" My fist clentched. Okay Harry, I calmed myself. It's going to be okay. Take a deep breath. They're just used to being spoiled. In a nicer voice I called to him, "Dudley take your homework to Mrs.Marsh's, okay?" I knew he wouldn't. He was going to flunk his Senior year if I didn't keep after him. What did he care?

Dylan was still howling.

I knelt own in front of him. "Hey, I have something for you."

"A preathent?" He sniffled.

"Yes, a preasent. Stay put." I bounded to the living room and grabbed my backpack. From inside the front pocket, I fished out the brownie I'd saved from lunch. Not saved, actually. Snitched from an abandoned tray on my way out.

Chuckie tore into the napkin wrapper.

"Save some for Dudley," I said.

Dudley reappeared in the doorway. Hastily he started picking up pieces of Cap'n'Crunch. "He doesn't have to," Dudley muttered, but I saw him eyeing the brownie.

"I'll buy a brownie mix at the store," I told him.

"And some bread and peanut butter for lunch," Dudley said. "We ran out two days ago."

"What''ve you been eating?"

He shrugged. "I just borrow stuff."

Oh, no. I shouldn've noticed. At least Dylan's lunch was provided. I removed Aunt Petunia's Visa card from her billfold and scrounged arround in the bottom of her purse for bus fare.

As soon as I dropped off the boys at the neighbor's, I was out of there. If I didn't have to take care of Dylan, I'd never come back.

Sako: Taking a deep breath after finally getting Draco off. If I get at least 6 reveiws this time. Then I'll post the next chapter...very quickly.

Harry:>>

Draco: Muffled complaints.


End file.
